


To Conquer the World from Our Bed

by Taste_of_Suburbia



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Pillow Talk, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/pseuds/Taste_of_Suburbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima wants to spend the day in bed. Delphine wants to show off her beautiful and brilliant girlfriend some more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Conquer the World from Our Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Macdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macdragon/gifts).



> Written for Femslash Exchange for Macdragon. I wanted it to be longer, but I also just wanted to stick with short and sweet. Hope you enjoy!

There is nowhere else in the world Delphine would rather be than with Cosima.

It’s easy for her to say that she loves Cosima, but terrifying for Delphine to admit that she can’t imagine a world without her in it, a life where Delphine won’t wake up to the smell of coffee and Cosima’s hair, or Cosima’s lips pressed up against her own, as if searching vigorously for the answers of life.

Delphine can’t give her answers, and she can’t take her away from the life Cosima has been thrown into as a result of being a patented clone and Delphine being her monitor, but she will help Cosima in any possible way she can, and she can and _will_ love her unconditionally at the same time. Maybe they will never truly be free, but perhaps it doesn’t matter either. Delphine feels like she can conquer the world with Cosima at her side.

And being Cosima’s monitor definitely has its perks.

There is no such thing as simply seeing too much of Cosima, no such concept of working with her all hours of the day and wondering what it’s like to be alone again. Cosima is not only her best friend, but she is a part of her now, a vital part of her, and not working alongside her or spending time with her is simply unthinkable.

The last few weeks have not been easy; then again, life was always troubling and confusing since Delphine formerly met Cosima and gradually realized her feelings for the larger-than-life, beautiful woman whom Delphine now shares a bed with. Delphine would do anything to ease the lines of stress in her lover’s forehead, yet all she can do is protect her and whisper reassuring words to her that prove too good to be true.

She looks at the bed’s other occupant and smiles, taking in Cosima’s glowing cheeks and her delicate eyelashes unframed by her usual, adorably nerdy glasses. The best part of any morning is waiting for Cosima to wake up, because usually Cosima’s already up and about before she is, Delphine opening her eyes to see that bright and mischievous smile she knows so well and treasures. It’s nice to watch Cosima as she sleeps every once in a while.

Delphine sighs softly in content. “Tu es si parfaite, mon amour. Tu es tout pour moi.”

Cosima snuggles closer to Delphine, eyes remaining stubbornly closed though a sleepy smile causes Delphine to fall in love with her all over again. “I love it when you speak French to me.” Cosima stretches languidly like a cat, smile forming mysteriously into a smirk. “Not as much as I love doing crazy science with you, but you get the picture.”

Delphine smirks at her in return, even though she cannot see it, and leans down to kiss her on the lips. “I believe I do,” she murmurs, her arms moving of their own accord to wrap around Cosima. The other girl squirms and groans in protest, knowing Delphine’s intention, but Delphine merely chuckles and kisses her cheeks, neck, eyelids and nose quickly, one after the other, enticing, or rather, forcing Cosima to open her eyes. Delphine gazes down at her as she patiently waits, the biggest smile on her face and she doesn’t even have to think about it.

“You’re up early.” Cosima’s eyes flutter open, and Delphine adds to her ever-growing mental list of things she will never grow tired of seeing.

“I went to bed earlier than you last night. Did you get enough sleep, mon amour?”

Cosima yawns, “Yep. Ready to face another day,” she says over-eagerly. Delphine throws her a stern look and Cosima breaks. “So _not_ ready to face another day. I am seriously staying in bed today. And you are too.” She grabs Delphine by the arm and pulls her closer and Delphine yelps, though starts giggling when Cosima pulls the sheet up over them both. It’s stuffy and hot under the sheet, but Cosima’s eyes glow in happiness and her smile forms creases at the corners of her mouth and there’s nowhere else in the world that Delphine would rather be, hot and sweaty be damned.

Tears come to her eyes and she quickly wipes them away, and Cosima looks at her with concern, seriousness clouding over her once joyful features. “Why are you crying?” She asks, brow furrowing adorably.

Delphine simply laughs and reaches to brush a thumb across Cosima’s cheek. “I am crying because I love you, you idiot. Because I am happy, with you. I never imagined that I would be this happy, and you have made me so. I want to do more crazy science with you, all the time, and I want to spend every day in bed with you, with you in my arms.”

“And I totally want to be in your arms,” Cosima quips and grins. Delphine suspects her grin has as much to do with winning as it does knowing that she feels the same for Delphine. Cosima was the first to tell Delphine how she really feels, and Delphine has certainly given her no reason to doubt her own love and devotion in the past week. “It’s settled then, we’ll leave the bed for pee breaks and food, ice-cream is a _must_....”

Delphine gasps suddenly, “That’s right. Dr. Leaky is giving a lecture tonight.”

Cosima groans, “Not him again. Don’t make me get out of bed for another one of his Neolution speeches. I have a bottle of wine collecting dust under the bed and we can just lounge out and drink and talk and make out.”

There is nothing that would please Delphine more, except there is tonight. She starts to pout. She has been planning on bringing Cosima back to Dr. Leaky, to garner further sympathy for Cosima, to show him just how special she is. Is it too much to ask to show off her beautiful and brilliant girlfriend? “Come on, Cosima. It’ll be fun. Dr. Leaky likes you too, he will be thrilled to see you there. And we can have dinner again,” she states excitedly, knowing already that she has won over Cosima.

“Fine,” Cosima relents after a moment of thought, and Delphine leans over and kisses her on the cheek. “But you owe me. When I say the word we’re going to sit down and I’m going to teach you how to play D and D. Because it’s the coolest thing ever.”

“Deal,” Delphine agrees. She nearly springs out of bed to get dressed, but then sees the look on Cosima’s face and realizes the lecture is not until six pm tonight. She has plenty of time to go through with half of Cosima’s wishes, and maybe they can drink that bottle of wine under the bed after all.

She has much to learn from Cosima, and she fully plans on spending the rest of her life with her. They have decades of more crazy science to do as far as Delphine is concerned, and no one and nothing will rip Cosima out of her arms.

Time to show everyone just how strong she and Cosima are together. Time to conquer the world, if only they could get out of bed.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Translation: You are so perfect, my love. You are everything to me.


End file.
